


wherever we're going, at least we're going together

by panquacks



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 02:57:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7341781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panquacks/pseuds/panquacks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"imagine if one of the gay ones is found out and they get hanged together and their last words are 'i love you'"</p>
            </blockquote>





	wherever we're going, at least we're going together

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in like 5 minutes no joke
> 
> this is for Jack, mwah mwah i hope u like it (^:

John felt tears well up in his eyes but he did not let them fall. He would not cry. Not now. Even as thick rope hung heavy around his neck. Even when he could see his father standing in the crowd before them, feel Lafayettes presence at his side. He wondered if they would make it to heaven together.

Lafayette had requested to kiss John one last time.

His request had been denied.

John kept his head forward, his jaw trembling only slightly. He once said he would die for Lafayette, should it come to that.

He never realized that it would. 

"Any last words?"

John didn't have anything to say. His mouth fell open, but he was cut off by Lafayette; Thick french accented words wavered as he spoke. 

"John, je t'aime."

Johns eyes slipped closed, his body betraying him as fat tears finally ran down his cheeks. 

"I love you too."


End file.
